Flare Corona
Summary Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ, Furea Korona) is a Mage and a former member of the Raven Tail Guild, as well as one of its elite members. At a young age, Flare was found and raised by the giants of the Sun Village. Later on, as a blessing of the Eternal Flame, Flare received the ability to manipulate her hair in any way she wished. However, as time progressed Flare noticed the obvious difference between herself and the giants, and decided to leave and travel to meet others the same size as her. Her lack of knowledge about the outside world made her fearful though, and upon meeting the members of Raven Tail she joined them happily, oblivious to their malicious personalities and unnatural hatred towards Fairy Tail; something she assumed was just natural and common for people outside her village. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Flare Corona Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hair Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Effortlessly blocked an attack from Scorpio and damaged Lucy. Defeated Hiroshi) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Lucy and Hiroshi, the latter who kept up with Gray) Lifting Strength: Class K with Hair Striking Strength: City Class with Hair Durability: City level (Took hits from Gemini and Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles. She also took an attack from a casual Laxus) Stamina: High Range: At least several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her hair can be cut and knotted. Notable Techniqes: * Crimson Hair (赤髪 Akagami): Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into (either both together or one at a time).She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the air or when it stopped an incoming bullet in its track (even leaving it undamaged), and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the Domus Flau's stands from the center of the arena. Her hair also seems to have the ability to dissolve or damage, as seen with Lucy and her boots. Flare's hair can also act as a useful form of defense, as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile,and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot.Such fiery nature also boosts Flare's capacities, burning and scorching her opponents upon impacts and while holding them.This Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors. ** Hair Shower - Wolf Fang (髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfiliahad Cancer cut the hair composing the beast; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinting at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings. ** Hair Brand: Flare manipulates a small, thin part at the end of one of the major strand of her hair, forming it into a burning hot, smoking shape that can then be branded onto a surface to leave the desired mark. The form she was shown creating was a perfect replica of the Raven Tail symbol, which she intended to brand onto the immobilized Lucy Heartfilia's skin, more specifically on her Fairy Tailstamp; a mark of humiliation which, according to her own words, would have been permanent. However, she was prevented from doing so by Natsu Dragneel, who nullified the sly hold Flare had on Asuka Connell, allowing Lucy to continue fighting, and thus rendering the move's complete effects unknown. ** Hair Shower - Firefly Flame (髪しぐれ蛍火 Kamishigure Hotarubi): Flare uses small pieces of her own hair in the air, sets them on fire and makes them explode all around the target. ** Hair Shower - Thousand Birds (髪しぐれ千鳥 Kamishigure Chidori): Flare elongates her hair and fires several bundles of hair straight at the target like bullets. Gallery Flare.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Fire Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Orphans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7